The present invention relates to a mixer unit for the production of cellular concrete paste, and a method of making such paste. More particularly the present invention relates to a cellular concrete mixer unit having first mixers and an increased number of second mixers, connected to each other through a connection having a change-over. The present invention also relates to the method of making cellular concrete paste using such a mixer unit, in which cellular concrete paste is continuously manufactured without defoaming.
The light weight, heat insulation, fire resistance, and sound insulation characteristics of cellular concrete have allowed it to find a definite niche in the field of building materials.
The process of producing cellular concrete is generally divided into two types: (1) to make a cement paste foam in a form after mixing all the ingredients and (2) to mix a cement mortar with a bubbled frother solution, followed by casting this cellular concrete paste into a form. The latter method is widely used since it can make it easy to manufacture the desired form of cellular concrete. Mixer units are commonly used to produce such cellular concrete paste. The conventional mixer unit available for the production of cellular concrete paste comprises a single mixer. However, this type of unit has a problem of taking too much time to manufacture a great amount of cellular concrete products. Also, it has a difficulty in producing a uniform cellular concrete paste without defoaming.